Worship
by lunarmira
Summary: How do you treat a goddess who deems you worthy of her time? Horo/Lawerence,


_**Worship**_

_**AN: **__Spice and Wolf and the characters herein do not belong to me. This is a work of love and not meant for profit._

_

* * *

  
_

Horo yawned as her ears twitched and she gazed softly over towards Lawerence with her deep red eyes.

_How much longer is this journey going to take?_ she briefly wondered as she turned away from him and looked towards the moon shining over their small campsite. She stood and stepped away from the wagons and the horse, she had heard and smelt the tell-tale signs of water nearby and she wanted to take a small dip while the human slept.

She smirked and her tail wagged a small bit as she walked and considered the possibility of Lawerence following her... seeing her glistening body beneath the silver light of the moon.

"What will he do then?" she sighed aloud, "If he were a proper man he would..." she giggled. It was next to impossible to imagine the merchant attempting to seduce her, even though she smelled his old exploits on him... humans didn't seem to realize that some scents never went away, no matter how you washed, it was ludicrous to think of Lawerence having any sort of sexual prowess.

She reached the still lake and grinned, "Still... it would be nice for him to completely worship me," she sighed as she took off her clothes and gently folded them on the bank. She thought of Lawerence's easily embarrassed demeanor and she burst into laughter.

"He's just so innocent," she chuckled, "Too innocent for a goddess like me." her eyes softened and she sighed, her line of thinking had gone from laughing at him to falling for him again and she stepped into the water, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

How many years had it been since she had felt anything like this for someone? Never towards her old companions from Yoitsu... they were like siblings to her, members of her pack. And the one she had made the promise too... it was because he had befriended her... he wasn't afraid...

But he never treated her as anything other than a porcelain goddess... one to be worshipped from afar and never touched.

Her ears flattened, and she swam further in the lake, working out her feelings as she splashed in the pool, "All my talk of him being innocent and he has more experience than myself," she fumed, "Not that I'll ever let him know that!" her face turned bright red now, "If he ever found out that I don't know about this one thing..."

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she sighed again, calming her nerves. Her bath continued in silence and she quietly made her way back to the campsite long before midnight and settled into the wagon next to him.

She didn't notice the grey green eyes open and stare at her as she fell to sleep.

* * *

She was oddly silent as she sat next to him the next day as they drove along to the next town.

He gazed at her thoughtfully, but said nothing, and when they reached the inn, made the reservations.

They went up to their room and he smiled at her, "Horo would you like a treat?"

Her ears flattened, "You're not trying to domesticate me are you?" she grinned ferally.

"Nothing of the sort!" he stammered, "I just noticed you don't seem your usual self and I was thinking that you haven't really had anything sweet lately... since we've been on the road so long and that shipment of apples we had just didn't last."

He tactfully neglected to mention that was because she had eaten _every single one _of those apples the first night they were on the road.

She flung herself on the bed, "I am awfully tired... so I suppose a treat _would _be nice." she glared up at him, "So long as you're not trying anything funny," she playfully accused.

He smiled, "Never," he promised and he took his leave.

She stretched and took off her hat, letting her ears get some air. Passing for a human was getting annoying to her and she longed for the forests of Yoitsu where she could run free.

She gingerly squeezed her cheeks, _I'll be giving up this form forever soon... _her hands lowered and she looked at the door, staring after Lawerence.

A tear slid down her cheek, _Maybe... maybe I can make this journey last just a little bit longer... _she gasped, she didn't know why she had suddenly thought that...

A hand reached up to wipe the tear and she smiled sadly as she hugged herself. She did know why she thought that. She had grown attached to the merchant.

* * *

Lawerence came back to the room an hour later to find Horo lying on the bed holding herself as her tail swished back and forth.

"Horo?" he asked then sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

He shook his head, "There's been something on your mind all day. If you don't trust your partner enough to tell him what the problem is..."

She shot up and looked at him, "Is that all I am? A partner?" her red eyes narrowed.

He glared at her with his green-grey ones, then slowly grinned "Yes!" he shouted, shocking her as he grabbed her arms, "A partner... possibly the greatest honor a merchant can have is a partner to share his victories and defeats with. Who wants a crummy goddess that only shines her fortune when she feels like it when you can have someone to work with you towards a common goal!"

A smile crept to her face, "Would you worship a partner though?" there was a hint of a tease in her voice, "Or is that reserved for the crummy goddess."

"A partner that shared my joys and despairs would be worshiped like no goddess ever could be," he leaned down, "Could a mortal man get away with doing _this _to a goddess?"

At that he gently brushed her lips with his and every hair on her tail stood on end with the pleasurable feeling. She pushed back with her own lips, determined to rule on this thing.

Her longing to rule disappeared when his lips parted and she felt his tongue lick gently against her mouth, begging for entrance. She obliged with a soft moan and then...

They were on the bed, and he proceeded to show her _exactly how _merchants worshiped their partners.

She decided it was only fair to show him how a goddess could worship a man.


End file.
